


Dirty Paws

by fin_flora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaking, Comfort, Dan The Black Cat, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Light Angst, M/M, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Urban Fantasy, energy transfer, nothing graphic, telepathic connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fin_flora/pseuds/fin_flora
Summary: Dan and Phil are who they are. Youtubers, partners in life and business, and shapeshifters.What's that you ask?Well, let me tell you a story, let me give you a glimps, and we wont start at the beginning as you might think.Why? Because that's a story for a different time....





	Dirty Paws

**Author's Note:**

> _just italics_ : there to represent thoughts. Or for emphasis, it should be clear.  
>  _italic and ´...´_ : reflect telepathic communication.  
> just "..." means: spoken words  
>  _itallics and "..."_ : emphasis on spoken words.
> 
> please keep in mind: The rating/warning will be different for each part of the story. So, dont forget to check, please.
> 
> x

Autumn 2017.

 

It had been a rainy day in London, representing Dan's mood on point. He tried to work for a couple of hours, mapping out a few video ideas, not really in the headspace for it. He couldn't really concentrate, so he ended up distracting himself and played a new game, they intended to film for the gaming channel. It was a distraction from missing Phil, who was at his parents for the weekend, another weird family reunion going on.

He didn’t bother him much over the phone, besides the one or other message to check in, giving Phil some healthy space. He also didn't want to appear too needy. Dan sighed, he knew that most of these things were only in his head. He really needed to get some fresh air and empty it.

So once the sky cleared and the night was so far gone that their neighbours were definitely asleep, he went out onto their terrace. He closed the door and took a deep breath, overlooking the nearby balconies and dark windows. Dan was split naked under the moon, concentrating on his vision as he changed.

Within minutes his cat-self was strolling around on the roofs of their neighbourhood. It had been a while, and the free feeling of the cat-body elevated his mind. He started running and jumping. He let the cat instinct take over from time to time, enjoying the simple wildness. He listened to the little scratching noises in the walls, made by mice, and he could smell the sleeping birds, nesting in empty attics. The senses of his cat-like body giving him a different perspective of life.

He found a dry place to sit down on, wind blowing softly around him, pulling lightly at his whiskers and black fur. He looked up into the sky, purring as he felt at peace. He continued his little adventure soon after, too much energy running through him that night. He jumped up a high wall right beside him, overseeing a sea of lights in the distance.

He wasn’t expecting it to be a long walk, but he got lost in the feeling and then took a wrong turn. As he tried to find his way back there was a disturbance.

A loud bang, right underneath him. It sends a small shock through him, not expecting any noise at 4 am. But one of their neighbours was apparently awake, slamming a window shut.

His little heart was racing. He nervously licked his paw as his puffed up tail twitched.

Dan felt the cat-part in him, fighting to take over, instinct written behaviour dominating his mind as adrenaline rushed through his veins.

He let it happen, acting against any logic and training. He lost all concept of time as the cat-instinct enveloped his mind.

He could only feel the cold under his paws and saw where the cat-self took him. Dan tried to hold on, and he did, but he did just barely. He already felt remorse.

 

_Wet and cold,_   
_the ground under his paws._   
_Darkness, but he could see._

_Quiet._   
_Tip-tap, his claws on the roof._   
_Moon, brightening the scene._

_A noise! Stop!_   
_Don't move!_   
_Don’t breathe!_

_A creak._   
_Near, but not close._   
_Down on the street, and on a light goes._

_Move. And breath._   
_A Rustle and wind._

_Quiet, again._   
_Tip-tap_

_No humans. Just plants._   
_A whistle and a dance._

_Tired, again._   
_Tip-tap_

_Home._

_Sleep._

 

~

 

Phil unlocked the door to their apartment, glad to finally be home from his short, but still exhausting, visit at his parents. He turned on the hallway lights, frowning that he had to, expecting Dan to be home. The Apartment was quiet, all he could hear was an ambulance on the street outside, rushing by.

“Dan..? “ Phil called out from the entrance of their apartment, his overnight bag plopping to the ground.

He frowned as he got no response, concentrating on their connection. He couldn’t feel Dan’s presence like he usually did at home. He turned to check in their bedroom but Phil didn't find him asleep as he assumed. He continued to look on this level, a slight panic settling in.

“ _Dan!?_ ” he called up the stairs to their lounge, no response either.

Phil pulled out his phone as he walked up the stairs, checking if he missed any texts or calls, but nothing from Dan. He looked around and even peeked into their guest toilet, trying to calm himself with unlogic attempts to find Dan, but Dan was nowhere to be found.

Phil frowned as his heartbeat quickened, concentrating on their connection once again. He closed his eyes, envisioning Dans being as he stood between their kitchen and stairs. Phil took a deep breath and pictured his genuine smile and strong eyes. He grasped the concepts of his character and behavior and countless other features amongst them like his smell and the sounds of his voice. He put everything together that made Dan, his Dan, as he tried to build a clear connection.

_It shouldn’t be that hard_ , a part of him thought.

Phil focused again. He expanded his mind and let it flow, clear picture in his head. It took too long, Phil knew that. Something had to be wrong, he felt a tight knot in his chest. He took another deep breath, focus, you need to focus. Finally a small pull, only faintly tingling his nerves, making his stomach drop as his heart set out a beat.

_On the terrace._

Phil hurried across the room, pulling the door open, cold London air smacking him in the face. He stepped out and looked around, but no man with curly hair anywhere near for his eyes to see. Phil shivered.

He walked around the corner and let out a low weep, recognizing Dan immediately.

“Dan...” his voice quiet and strained. Phil approached slowly, reaching out with his mind, trying to send out a calming aura. He knew he had to hurry if it was as bad as it felt. On the other hand, frightening Dan wouldn't do any good. It could make things worse, and he didn’t want to let his head go through all the possible outcomes of that. He couldn’t go there.

Dan, in the form of a black cat, lied on his belly, hidden from view between two big potted plants. His head rested between his paws, tail not moving and eyes closed. His breathing was shallow and his tongue poked out.

Phil enveloped Dan’s mind, only in the form of a small, dull ball visible. He accessed his energy resource, a full bright ball of light, and let it seep into Dan, not holding back. His heart ached and he had to wipe away a tear from his cheek, realizing how low Dan’s reserve had been.

His feet finally stopped in front of Dan and he leaned down, placing his palm on Dan's head, rubbing his thumb over the bridge of his nose. “...what did you get yourself into this time... “ Phil's voice was soft and carrying, trembling at the edges. He gently picked Dan up, cradling him in his arms.

He slowed down the energy flow, not wanting to exhaust it fully, keeping up a constant low stream. A ball of vibrant light, appearing amidst the fog, that was Dan’s mind. He stayed connected, knowing Dan would be confused once he started to get back to consciousness.

Phil walked back inside, caressing Dan's soft fur, nuzzling his ears as he closed the door behind him. He felt his eyes sting, and he saw his vision get blurry. He leaned against the glass, inhaling a shaky breath, the shock of it all spreading through him. What a wonderful Sunday afternoon. Phil felt a bit sick to his stomach.

He walked over to their sofas and placed him gently down. His palm moved over the entirety of Dan’s body, trying to warm him up. Phil sighed, closing his eyes for another moment as he kneed in front of Dan. His arm rested around him as he buried his face in Dan’s neck. His fingers kneading his left paw absently.

Once Phil collected himself, he looked back at Dan, his breathing was more visible. He felt a slight purring as he moved his hand over Dan's side again. A little smile tugging at the corner of Phil’s lips as he notices.

_´dan.. you need to wake up and change back…´_ Phil pushed his thoughts towards Dan and sighed again as the only response was his twitching tail, mind still unconscious or at least very fuzzy. He grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it gently on him, only letting his nose poking out. Phil stood up and had to catch himself for a moment, mind a bit dizzy. He cut off the energy flow, needing some of it for himself. He had to be able to handle whatever might come from this.

His rational side knew that nothing too bad would happen, most likely Dan would just wake up and turn back in the next hours, but he couldn’t be sure. Sometimes people got stuck, not able to find back. Phil didn’t end the connection to Dan, concentrating on a calming aura as he walked over to the kitchen. _´danny… wake up please´_ He nudged his mind again and started to make some tea, pushing the irrational thoughts away.

 

 

Phil wasn’t wrong. His gut didn’t betray him completely. He felt Dan’s conscience grew back, but it wasn’t like he was there from one moment to the next.

He sat beside him, the TV played quietly as he texted his mother, letting her know what had happened, in the need for some advice. He didn’t want to call and disturb Dan’s rest, so he opted out for this. Not leaving his side. I’m never leaving his side again. He thought as his hand fondled with Dan's fur, calming them both, he hoped.

It started after half an hour. Phil saw the first signs, felt them really. It took another full hour until Dan's eyes blinked open, trying to focus. Phil watched him carefully. He pushed himself off of the sofa, sitting in front of it again.

He looked into Dan's eyes, amber coloured orbs looking at him. _´hey, dan… you need to change, I know its hard… but you need to concentrate, I will try and help you.. okay?´_

Dan blinked at him, purring louder, Phil saw his tail twitch and move visibly under the blanket. He gave him a small smile, sending the detailed visual he still had of him in his mind. It was helping him remember to find his way back. Or so Phil hoped, he couldn’t say for sure. The cat-like thoughts astonishingly present between them. Phil tried to stay calm.

It took a while but he could see Dan's mind come back, dominating the cat. The physical appearance didn’t change, it was his conscious, his voice in Phil's head. _´phil...´ ´don’t waste energy… come back to me, you need to turn..´_ Phil smiled reassuring at Dan, pulling the blanket away from his ears.

Once Dan fully grasped his reality, he turned. A low meow becoming a deep groan as his body morphed back, naked chest heaving breathlessly after the process was finally over “Fuck..”. His voice was shaky and weak. Phil reached out and placed his hand on Dan's shoulder, pulling slightly away from his now open mind, giving him some space.

Dan looked up at him, guilt plastered on his face as he took a deep breath, tears in his eyes “I’m sorry, Phil”. He felt his heart rip, the pain stronger than just a dull ache. They turned and moved closer together, Phil ending up on the sofa next to Dan, both holding onto each other. “If you do that ever again, I’m going to divorce you..” Phil said quietly after a moment, placing a kiss on Dan's cheek. Dan cleared his throat “...you would never drop this hot mess..” gaining his cocky self back apparently.

Phil only huffed and pulled him tighter against his chest, closing his eyes as he inhaled his scent. It was a bit tainted with wet leaves and dirt, making Phil frown. “What did you even do..!?” Dan sighed and held onto Phil, slightly shivering, still naked under the thin blanket. His body exhausted from hours in the cold, in pain from the change. “I went for a walk..last night.. and got distracted..and..” Dan said meekly, struggling for words, hiding in Phil's shoulder.

“You can’t be this reckless, London is too dangerous for cats…and us”. Phil said with a quiet and firm voice, running his warm hands over Dans back. Dan just nodded into his shoulder, mumbling a “m’ sorry” as his mind nudged further against Phils, showing him his feelings openly. Phil hummed and left kisses on his face and shoulder, doing the same with his mind for Dan.

The next thing Phil felt and saw and heard where Dan's memories, taking him by surprise. He watched and listened, his stomach turning at the feelings of regret and fear. The pictures were jumping from one moment to the next as Dan ran through his memories. Phil felt the panic approaching and stopped him, enveloping his mind, as he made calming noises, rocking him carefully.

He had to hold back some of the anger he felt. Now wasn’t the time or place for a discussion, he needed to take care of Dan. So Phil did, after they rested on the sofa a bit longer, both not willing to let go of each other just yet.

He persuaded Dan to take a hot bath as he ordered some of his favorite food and called his own mother, needing some calming words himself. He never left his side though, always nearby, in the hallway in front of their bathroom.

He got Dan some of his softest and loose-fitting clothes. He probably needed to sleep in them tonight, there would be muscle pain and warm clothes should help. Dan had to be in pain right now, being shifted that long wasn't a healthy idea.

Phil insisted on helping Dan out of the bath, rubbing him dry and not listening to his moping, insisting he could do it himself. Phil wouldn’t hear it though, ignoring all muttered complains until Dan finally gave into his caregiving side, holding onto his shoulders for stability.

Phil wasn’t mad at Dan, he was mad at the situation. It wasn’t ideal for them to live in a big city like London, but they didn’t want to buy a house on the outskirts. They had different plans than being near this big city, any big city really, for the (far) future. And besides that, they both liked it here, for now.

Phil was exhausted by the time they finally sat down to eat, Dan meek and quiet next to him on the sofa, close by his side. “How are you feeling now?” Phil wrapped a fluffy, warm blanket around Dan’s shoulders as he was about to bite into a slice of pizza. He stopped, looking Phil in the eyes, startled out of his thoughts.

Dan shrugged “I’m feeling better, I guess..a bit tired” his face was paler than usual, but there was something else Phil couldn’t put into place. So he reached out, with his arm and his mind, pulling Dan closer to his side. His hand moved soothingly over Dan's shoulder as he watched him smile tentatively back at him, taking a bite.

Dan’s mind had closed of parts, Phil felt it and saw it. He sighed as he only got a glimpse of what was going on in Dan, leaving a kiss on his temple. “Stop it..., I know you didn’t mean to, alright?” Dan nodded, a bit of the tightness leaving his body. He leaned further into Phil, holding the slice in front of his mouth.

Phil took a bite, staying connected as he turned on the TV, both needing some mindless distraction for the rest of the evening.

There wasn’t a lot of spoken conversation that night, both bathed in the comfort of their minds being gently connected until they went to bed. Sleep taking over.

 

 

Dan’s sleep was restless. It was the middle of the night and he woke up, drenched in his own sweat, breathing heavily. A low whimper left his throat without permission, waking Phil, who was quickly at his side.

“Hey, it’s okay…” Phil's voice was caring, and his soft fingers moved through his hair, pulling the damp curls out of his face. “Fuck.. it hurts everywhere..” his throat felt dry and his voice was husky. He could feel Phil's mind enveloping his, trying to soothe him.

He saw Phil move, kneeling beside him. Dan felt his gentle hand rub over his belly “let's take this wet thing off, alright?” Dan nodded, moving his arms up over his head, a groan slipping from his lips as his face contorted in pain.

It wasn’t just his muscles, it was everything, his bones, and nerves, every connection in his body, it all felt like it was on fire. He tried to breathe as Phil pulled the hoodie gently over his head, cold air touching his skin soothingly.

He groaned again, resting his head back on the pillow. He had his eyes closed and felt Phil shift beside him on the bed, hearing his naked feet moving quickly on the floor before he came back.

“Come on, you need to drink something, I put in painkiller-drops, so it won’t taste nice.” Dan recognized that Phil's voice was urging him to assist in this, so he opened his eyes, not really focussing on Phil. “It hurts..” he complained meekly, trying to lean up on his elbows, voice slurring.

He heard Phil's calming voice “I know...it’s gonna be okay, though. I promise..” and felt his hand on his neck “just try to swallow, alright? you can do that.” Dan nodded, his eyes closed as the glass moved on his lips, cold liquid slowly passing through his mouth and throat.

It took them a moment to get the whole glass empty, but Phil insisted to do so. Dan lied back, feeling exhausted afterward, and he looked back up to Phil, realizing he had turned on the night lamp at some point.

“I’m gonna put some cold towels on you and you try to sleep again, alright?” “okay..” he saw Phil reach for his face, felt him cupping his cheek.

Dan somehow managed to make grabby hands at him, receiving a soft smile before Phil leaned in further. His lips were soft on his, but he was gone too soon, a cold wet towel on his burning skin instead.

He couldn’t suppress the whimper and tried to focus on Phil's soothing presence, the painkillers slowly knocking him out again. All he felt was Phil, his mind and body, slowly taking the pain away.

 

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment (and/or kudos if you liked this) on your way out! Feedback is highly appreciated. 
> 
> You can also find me here: fin-flora.tumblr.com
> 
> x


End file.
